


I Could Set The World On Fire Just To See You Come Undone (We Are Burning Diamonds)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Luke, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Snapchat, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is snapchatting his nudes to a stranger and accidentally sends a snap to Ashton instead to Anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Set The World On Fire Just To See You Come Undone (We Are Burning Diamonds)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back from my holiday and I deal with post holiday depression by writing dirty smut apparently.
> 
> Title from Tokio Hotel - The Heart Get No Sleep
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Luke realises he fucked up the second the video was sent. He stares into the screen and the red arrow next to Ashton's snapchat name. He knew, he fucking knew, that he should not exit the chat he had going on in the first place. But then the angle was not right and his fingers were slippery and it just fucking happened. And now Luke is sitting on his bed in horror at the realisation that one of his bandmates has a video of his fingers up his own arse waiting for him. The blond knows that trying to get hold of Ashton's phone and getting rid of the snap before the drummer sees it is pointless. Especially since Ashton did not trust any of them with his new passcode ever since The Michael Incident.

He gets pulled out of his thoughts by arrival of another snap from Anon that is basically asking Luke what's taking so long.

Long story short. Luke was horny and his own hands were just not enough and on top of that his exhibitionism kink decided to make an appearance. So he might or might have not checked out this website where you can exchange your snapchat usernames with other horny people to send each other nudes.

Luke might have just spent 20 minutes snapchatting his private bits in return for snaps of some other guy's cock. That is until Luke fucked it up by sending a vid of two of his own fingers knuckles deep inside his hairless hole to Ashton instead of Anon.

Well, a glance downstairs confirms that Luke is still as hard as ever and it is only fair to reply to the Anon who sent him a nice vid of him jerking off his big dick Luke would most definitely not mind bouncing on. He tries to forget about the mis sent snap as he angles his phone between his legs again and pushes two of his fingers back inside. He pushes his arse back on his fingers and moans at the feeling, trying to catch as much of it as possible on 10 seconds snap before he is sending it back to Anon and accompanying it with text

" _Sorry, got caught thinking about your big fat dick fucking my tight asshole."_

He is sending nudes to a stranger he found on the internet. Sue him for his cheap porno dirty talk.

He gets two snaps back. First one is a video of guy's cockhead all wet and gushing precome whilst the other is showing the guy fondle his big full balls.

" _Look at all these juices baby, all for you._ "

Luke whimpers at the thought of a big load the other guy is saving just for him. He pulls his two fingers back out and spreads some more lube around his hole before taking a video of his now slightly gaping shiny hole clench around nothing.

" _I'm so wet and open for you, you could just push it in if you were here._ "

As soon as he sends the snap his two fingers are tucked back inside, the walls clenching around them as if they missed them when they were gone. Luke is just waiting for a reply back, his fingers lazily moving inside, when his hotel room door comes flying open and then closing with the bang again.

"What are you playing at, Hemmings?" Ashton enquires, taking in the sight of Luke frozen on the bed, almost three fingers deep inside, legs spread wide and cock wet with precome.

"Huh." Comes Luke's intelligent reply.

"I'm waiting." Ashton reminds Luke after a couple of seconds of silence. "Don't you dare to move." Comes another stern order from the older boy when Luke goes to pull his fingers out to close his legs. Now that he looks at Ashton properly, it looks like the drummer has hard time not moving his eyes from Luke's face. The blond can see his fingernails buried deep inside the flesh of his palms and Luke's cock gives an interested twitch at the thought that the older guy is probably working hard not to look between Luke's legs to see the pretty shiny hole from the snap in person.

"Er, so I might have found this website where you can exchange your snap names and then send each other nudes. Like sexting but via snapchat. And well, I might have accidentally clicked Ashton instead of Anon that one time." Luke tries to summarise the events of the past hour.

"So you fuck yourself on your fingers and some stranger is sending you his own dick pics?" Ashton asks the blond.

As on clue, Luke's phone lits up with the notification about new snap received. Ashton can see him glance at his phone and he connects the dots together.

"Is that him?" He asks as he is making his way closer to the bed until he is sitting at Luke's side.

"Yeah." The younger replies awkwardly.

"Cmon, open it up." Ash encourages as he is making sure he can still see the screen when Luke goes to open the message.

Luke makes a pathetic whine when he opens the snap, his ass clenching hard around the fingers still buried inside. The guy sent him a video of him furiously fucking into his tight fist.

" _I wish this was your asshole baby boy. I would absolutely destroy it, leave you gaping and gushing with my come down your thighs._ "

"So classy." Ashton snorts at the message.

"Shut up." Luke whines pathetically, his dick leaking on his belly as he is trying to not rock back on the fingers buried inside.

"Cmon, let me help you." Ashton suddenly pulls the phone from Luke's hand before moving between Luke's legs.

"What are you doing?" Luke squeaks out at the movement.

"Let's play a game." Ashton smiles wickedly before he is taking a picture of Luke's asshole filled with his own fingers.

" _Came home to my dirty boy sending naughty pics to strangers._ "

Ashton texts back with the pic.

" _The fuck?_ "

Comes an instant reply.

" _No worries dude, will let you watch as I fuck my baby_."

Ashton reassures the older guy that the fun is not over yet.

"What are you doing?" Luke enquires as he sees Ashton furiously typing away on his phone.

"Anon might or might not think his dirty boy just got caught by his boyfriend sending dirty pics to a stranger." Ashton replies.

"The fuck?" The blond asks confusedly.

"We both agree naughty boys should be spanked." Ashton replies back conversationally, typing something away on the phone before siting on the edge of the bed and motioning for Luke to lay across his lap. The blond finally pulls his fingers out before cautiously moving into the requested position. His hard cock is brushing against the soft material of basketball shorts Ashton is wearing and he can feel the other boy's half hard dick underneath all the layers of clothing.

"Such a good boy." Ashton praises as he is softly caressing the younger boys asscheeks before unexpectedly landing a hard smack on the left cheek. Luke yelps in unexpected pain which gets quickly rubbed away by the gentle massage.

"I need you to say red if anything gets too much, OK?" Ashton demands from Luke who confirms that he heard and understood the request.

It is a bit awkward, Ashton trying to spank and snap at the same time. But somehow they make it work. By the tenth spank Luke's cheeks are nice cherry red colour and the Anon is apparently leaking a lake in his fist and searching for a cock ring.

"Cmon baby boy, the Anon wants you on all fours. That's right. Such a good dirty boy who would do anything for a thick dick up his arse, wouldn't you." The older boy praises Luke when the blond moves on his hands and knees.

"Cmon, spread your legs and cheeks. He wants a shot of your wet asshole gagging for a dick."

Luke tries to not suffocate himself in the pillow as he follows Ashton's request. He is grabbing for his soft asscheeks, pulling them apart to show off where he is all wet from his fingers when he feels a dry finger rub against his opening. He is still all wet and slippery so Ashton has no issues pushing just the tip of his thumb inside his clenching hole.

"Fuck babe, you clench around the finger so nicely. That's gonna look so good on the vid." He then pulls the tip out and just massages the opening with the pad of now slightly damp finger.

"Fuck baby boy, you really are all hairless and wet like a girl. Let me stretch that boy pussy a bit wider." As soon as he says that, his fingers are gone and Luke whines at the loss of touch.

"Shh, it's ok baby. Here we go. Just needed to make my fingers wet before I push them inside your boy pussy." And as promised, there are two dripping wet fingers rubbing at his needy entrance just a couple of seconds later.

"You gotta keep yourself spread Princess, gotta make sure to get good vid for the Anon." Ashton reminds Luke as his palms start loosing grip on his cheeks.

"Fuck baby, this looks so good on the video." Ashton moans as he pushes the first finger inside. Luke completely believes him. It feels amazing to have Ashton's big thick finger prod inside.

"Here we go, another one." Ashton warns before he pulls the first finger back out and goes back in with two instead.

"Fuck, you fucked yourself so good that your arse is absolutely eating my fingers up." The drummer moans at the sight of his two fingers being eagerly sucked inside.

"Ash, please." Luke moans as he fucks himself back on the thick digits, trying to get them to nudge against his magic spot.

"What a good boy. This looks so fucking hot on the video Princess." Ashton lets Luke fuck himself a couple of more times on his fingers before he curls his fingers just right and causes Luke to moan loudly into the pillow, his hips loosing a rhythm for just a couple of seconds as the amazing feeling rocks the blond's whole body.

"There it is, the magic spot." Ashton says smugly as he stills the movement of his fingers, making Luke work for any movement on his own.

"Stop moving babe. I need to spread you on my fingers so I can spit inside you." Ashton demands all business like and Luke is seriously impressed with himself that he didn't bust all over the sheets already.

The blond tries to still in the anticipation of what is to come and once he feels the wetness hit his hole he bits into the pillow to prevent himself from waking the whole hotel floor up with his moaning.

"Fuck babe, this is so fucking hot." Ashton comments from behind Luke. "I'm gonna push another one inside you ok?"

The youngest only fucks himself back on the two digits in reply to drummer's question. He feels the fingers leave him empty and open but not for long. It takes only a couple of seconds before Ashton is back with three fingers.

"Baby, I need you to relax ok?" Comes Ashton's shooting voice before he is slowly teasing Luke on the three digits.

"Cmon, be a good boy and show the Anon how well you are trained on taking thick fingers up your bum baby. Show him what a good baby boy you are being for me." Ashton coos and encourages Luke who is struggling a bit with the tight squeeze inside his body.

"Cmon baby, you gotta relax for the fingers or how am I going to fuck you otherwise?" The older continues to push his fingers inside as Luke can't help but whine at the thought of clenching around a thick dick.

"That's it baby boy. So good. Let me just make one more vid of you spread on my fingers before we get you seated on a cock like you wanted from the very beginning." The curly boy purrs as he is moving his fingers inside the blond a couple of more times before pulling out.

"Fuck, your hole is so fucking open right now. You are so pink and wet and open. Fuck baby, just like a girl. Such a pretty boy pussy." Ashton croons as he is tracing Luke's stretched opening with the pad of his finger.

"Cmon, clench around my finger baby. Just one more time so the Anon can see show fucking open you are. That's right. Just like that baby boy." Ashton praises the younger boy before he removes himself from the blond's behind.

"Keep yourself open." The drummer demands. "Show the camera how open you are. Open and needy for a cock up your arse. Show the Anon how you are all wet for your boyfriend so all he has to do when he comes back is pull his trousers down, just his cock out, and have you ready for bouncing on his dick."

The older boy is now back behind Luke. He pushed his basketball shorts just under his arse, to free his now fully hard and leaking cock. He is still snapchatting with one hand as his other is guiding his cock up and down the blond's crack and teasing the opening with his head.

He is all wet and slippery with excess lube as he pushes just the cockhead inside.

"What a good boy. What a good pussy. Just opening up for my cock and letting me slid inside." Ashton grits out as he is slowly feeding his cock inside the eager body.

"You better grab for the headboard, this is gonna be a rough ride." He says before placing Luke's hands from his arse to the headboard.

"Are you holding tight, sweetheart?" Ashton enquires before starting to slowly pull out and push back in.

It's a bit awkward at first, trying to catch the rhythm whilst trying to film and send the whole thing. The guy whom they are snapping to sent a pic of his big balls and a cocking preventing him to bust all over himself. Ashton is sure the guy is gonna suffer from the biggest case of blue balls syndrome if he doesn't come soon.

"Cmon darling, sit back on my lap, wanna show the stranger just how good you are at riding dick." Ashton says as he lies on his back and guides Luke to sit back on his cock, still facing away from Ashton.

"Cmon babe, just a little bit lower." The older encourages the blond as his palm is pushing Luke's back to bend further down towards Ashton's knees and to show off more of his arse to the camera.

"Such a good boy." Ashton praises as his hips pick up the peace. "Gonna cream you so nicely."

Luke whines at the dirty words coming from the older boy's mouth as he is clenching hard around the dick in his arse.

Before he knows what's going on, Ashton is manhandling him back on all fours and mounting him from behind. The videos he is sending right now cannot be any good as his hips are thrusting hard inside the younger guy whilst his free hand found its way around the twink's cock and I'd furiously working it over.

"Cmon baby, wanna feel you come around my cock." Ashton accompanies his demand with a couple of sharp thrusts into the right direction and tight grip on the leaking dick.

Luke comes with a soft cry as his dick is gushing over the older boy's fist and his asshole is clenching tight around the big dick spreading it open.

"That's it baby boy, that's it. Just a few more baby." Ashton whispers in Luke's ear as he rabbits inside the blond a couple of more times, keeping Luke's arse trapped flush against his pelvis as he is emptying his big load inside the pliant blond.

Ashton keeps leaving soft kisses all over the blue eyed's back as he is mumbling soft words of praise into his skin.

"So good baby boy. So tight. What a good fuck."

Luke just melts into the touch, his arms giving up, as he is trying to at least keep his arse up.

"Let's see what we made baby. I'm gonna pull out and I wanna see you gush for me baby boy. Is that ok baby? Wanna film your stretched baby hole all wet and drippy with my come." Ashton croons as he is slowly pulling out and still snapping the whole thing.

Luke doesn't think he could not drip if he tried. His asshole was just repeatedly spread by a thick dick and is currently unable to close. He can feel the moment Ashton's cockhead leaves his body followed by a warm trickle of come and lube dripping down his taint. He can feel Ashton gently prodding at his swollen red flesh with two fingers, pushing just the pads inside before spreading them open, probably filming the mess they made as close as possible.

"So good baby boy. Cmon, push it all out." Ashton encourages as he now shuffles even closer and then Luke can feel a warm breath against his opening before a wet tongue is prodding inside.

"Ash!" Luke moans at the feeling of the other boy licking and sucking out the mess they made.

The older boy is making sure that the camera has a good angle on the dollop of come that just trickled down the blond's taint before he slowly and teasingly licks it up, following it's path all the way up to the pink asshole still gapping and unable to close properly. He presses his tongue flat against the opening before licking like a cat over it a couple of times before moving his tongue away and instead pushing a semi wet finger knuckles deep back inside. He licks around the finger, catching the escaped spunk, until the squeeze on it is so tight nothing else leaks out.

"That's right baby boy. Clench around that finger for as long as you need it." Ashton whispers in Luke ear before plastering himself over the blond's back and crashing him under his weight.

"Fuck babe, this was so hot." Ashton moans into Luke's neck.

"I just sent a stranger a pic of your ass clenching around my finger. I just fucked you full of my load and then fucking ate it out of you like some kind of animal and my dick is all hard and ready to fuck again."

"Jerk on my hole, make it all white again." Luke moans back, his breathing hard due to the lack of oxygen he is receiving as Ashton is crushing him underneath him.

Ashton pulls back on his knees at the suggestion. He just stares at the finger deep inside the blond for a couple of moments before he is pulling it out and wrapping the hand around his dick whilst the other is spreading one of Luke's cheeks open.

The blond is now lying flat on his belly, his hands pillowed under his head, as he is waiting for the other boy to come again. It doesn't take long at all before the bottom can feel a couple of wet stripes landing on his overheated skin and a wet tongue is lapping him clean again. Once the older boy is done, he collapses on his back next to the younger guy.

They just stare at each other for a couple of moments, enjoying the postorgasmic silence.

"You are awfully keen on licking your own come." Luke breaks the silence.

"You are awfully keen on showing off your asshole to strangers." Ashton counters.

"Well, to each their own I guess." Luke replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this ok?
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
